


What Could Possibly Happen

by RodimusPrime12



Category: Transformers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RodimusPrime12/pseuds/RodimusPrime12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: - This is a one-shot story about Sparkling Bumblebee being taken care of for the half an orbital-cycle by Jazz what could possibly happen in a day . Pre-07 movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Could Possibly Happen

What could possibly happen?

Disclaimer. I don't own Transformers. They are © owned by Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a quick spin around the block.

Summary: - This is a one-shot story about Sparkling Bumblebee being taken care of for the half an orbital-cycle by Jazz what could possibly happen in a day . Pre-07 movie.

Astrosecond 1 - 0.273 seconds Klik - 1.2 minutes  
Cycle - 2 hours  
Joor - 1 hour

Lights filtered in through the windows, from the bright the illuminations of the city of Iacon in the nursery of baby Bee. Clicking and yawning softly Bee’s optics illuminated and dimmed a few times in a semblance blinking, he began to awaken fully from his state of recharge. Lying there in his little berth he began twittering, clicking and chirping quietly waiting until his soft cries caught someone’s attention and they came to feed him. He did not have to wait long before Ironhide entered through the doors to check on how the youngling was. 

Bumblebee meanwhile had managed to pull himself up into a sitting position and holdings his arms aloft small wings fluttering in excitement at seeing his caretaker. Seeing the young bot awake, Ironhide made his way over to the berth and gently picking Bee up excited the nursery and made his way to the Rec. (Recreation) room to get some energon for himself and Bumblebee. Placing Bee on one of the many deep seating sofas present within the room. Well away from the edge were Bee could fall, Hide made his way over to the energon dispensers pouring a Mid-grade cube for himself and a small low-grade for the young mech he walked back over to the sofa seating himself next to the sparkling, he placed both cubes on the table in front of him. Leaning back he picked up his young charge, grabbing the sparkling's cube he tilted it to the younglings mouth and began to slowly feed him, Bee’s small servos coming up to rest against the corners of the small cube so he could easily push it away once he’d had enough. Bright blue optics gazing up at Hide with trust and contentment. A short while later Bee had finished his energon, pushing the cube away he began squirming and rustling about to be let down. It was a klik before any movement was made by the weapons specialist, leaning forward he first placed the empty cube on the counter top and then leaning even further over he slowly placed Bee on to the floor on his small aft by his pedes to explore his surroundings. 

Clapping his small servos together in glee Bee giggled as he struggled for a klik, to pull or roll himself from his aft to his knee joints to be able to crawl around and explore; with some effort he finally managed to achieve his immediate goal. Clicking, whirring and twittering happily to himself and without any further delay Bumblebee began exploring his surroundings making his way around Ironhide’s pedes and around the edges of the couch gazing in wonder and child’s delight at his 'new play area'. Slowly, continually crawling around the floor Bee was making his way to the edges of the rec. room Ironhide no longer paying attention as he’d fallen into a light recharge on the couch having not long finished his rounds of patrol from working through the night shift. 

Bee continued merrily crawling towards the doors. He could see it. He was nearly there. He determined to get there……he was going to make it! Excitement coursed through his young processors. His goal was insight. The rec. room doors. Just as he was nearing the sensors range to open them from with the room the doors swished open admitting a short silver mech. It was Jazz. Prime’s SIC and head of Special Ops he was on his way for his morning energon he paused in the entrance upon see the weapons specialist sleeping on the couch. Suddenly the SIC felt something clambering on his pedes looking down he saw a sight that made his spark soften. Turned out it was little Bee trying to climb over him, to escape to the corridors to continue his exploring, he’d gripped the new mechs ankle joint and using this as support began to hoist himself up so he was now stood on his own small pedes wings fluttering madly behind him as the expression on his face plates was one of extreme concentration as he continued holding Jazz’s ankle joint. Unaware that he was being observed by said mech to then begin a slow, unsteady half crawl half climb over attempt just as he was about to reach the other side of the foot Bee was suddenly picked up from behind by the mech who’s foot he had just been attempting to climb over and brought up to said mechs face level so that they were optic to optic.

Wings arching, a cute attempt at a scowl present upon his faceplates and a placing of his small servos on his little hips Bee chirped in indignation at his plans having been thwarted. Taking a tiny servo off of one of his hip joints and bringing it up pointed a small finger joint at Jazz’s face wagging it up and down began clicking angrily at him. Inwardly Jazz was laughing his aft off at little Bee’s reaction. Outwardly though Jazz kept his face neutral he bore the sparkling’s scolding for a klik before using his other servo to grab it’s smaller counterpart and now smiling he spoke to the sparking, as he had come to a decision. He was going to leave Ironhide to his recharge, he would take care of Bee for the day. How hard could it be and what could possibly happen whilst taking care of a simple sparkling?

“Whoa there lil Bee, where do ya thin’ y’all was headin’? Was yer tryin’ ter escape from Ironhide? Ya’ll wanna go somewhere Bee? Well if' yer give me a klik t’ ge’ a cube ah’ll leave a message fer ’Hide and we can go exploring.” as Jazz had begun speaking Bumblebee had slowly cooled off from his bout of anger and had begun clicking sadly but he instantly perked up at Jazz’s pronouncement. So bouncing excitedly in the SIC arms he waited patiently for Jazz to grab himself a cube and then leave a comm. message for Ironhide to not worry about the younglings location.

“Come on then Bee. Le’s blow this joint.” Heading towards the doors Jazz made his way through keeping a firm grip on the sparkling in his arms being mindful of his constantly fluttering door wings in his anticipation to explore. The first stop that they duo made on their journey was at the med bay, waltzing through the doors Jazz called out to Ratchet who was engrossed in sorting through different pieces of medical equipment.

“Hey Ratch, ma main mech look who I brough’ for a visit to see yah.” holding Bee up clearly in front of him like a shield, so that he wouldn’t be hit by on of the Hatchets wrenches. Upon hearing the voice from the door way the CMO whirled round and was just about to hurl one of his wrenches at the mech who dared to disturb he when he was met with the childish innocence of icy blue optics, that could only belong to Bumblebee. Stunned both bots youngling and CMO stared unblinkingly at each other until all of a sudden practically out of nowhere Bumblebee blicked his optics breaking the staring contest and promptly broke into a wide almost cheshire cat smile swiftly followed by fits of giggles at what was to him a fun game.

Ratchet the blinked his optics in surprise before his expression softened and a brief half smile appeared on his face plates.  
“Well, well nice to see you too Bumblebee.” and before Jazz even had a chance to react the sparkling was swiped from his arms by the Autobot CMO who then proceed to tickle along Bee’s small side plates eliciting a round of squeaks, purrs and giggles from the baby mech. Leaving Jazz gazing at his servos in wonder and a thought in his processor of 'Ah'm sure ah was holding tha' sparklin an astrosecon' ago when ah came in 'ere'. Before the young sparkling was unceremoniously (but gently) shoved back into the stunned SIC arms who was then physically about faced and shoved back out through the doors of the med bay which promptly snapped shut behind him.

“Well” Jazz spoke looking down at a smiling Bee, “Now tha’s wha’ I call a flyin’ visit. Righ’ then lil Bee wher’ t’ nex’?” Gurgling at what had happened Bee twittering and chirping pointed in a direction carrying on down the corridor following the direction the sparkling had pointed, Jazz headed off and the two soon arrived outside of a set of heavy duty blast doors a light beside it with a sight that read ‘If red light is lit lab is unsafe to enter’ another hand written sign had the image of a mech blown to pieces on it that read; ‘Mad Scientist lab enter at own peril and beware the consequences’ an arrow pointing at said little drawing of the blown to bits mech. Jazz just laughed at the drawing that could only be the work of one mech that of the prankster Sideswipe, the light luckily was not engaged so the SIC knew it was ‘safe’ to enter the CME’s (Chief Mechanic Engineer) lab as he was working on something unlikely to explode. Pushing through the heavy blast doors Jazz and the young mechling made their way inside heading over to were Jazz knew there should have been a work desk but looked like nothing more than a junk pile as the desk was piled high with bits of unused materials, old projects gone wrong bits of junk, tools and large quantities of data pads strewn about laying upon the surface of the 'desk'. The mech in question was not immediately in sight, all that could be see was the occasional flash of illumination from the lights set upon the side of the engineers helm that illuminated the area he was working in alerting the two 'bots as to the location of the CME. Following these signs the duo soon came upon the engineer in question half buried under a pile of his own inventions muttering away to himself; The lights on his helm flashing various different colours, in line with his emotions of fascination and excitement at what he was working on.

“Jack?” the SIC said to the CME, startling the mech from his concentration on his current work project.

“Huh…” helm lights flashing and flickering in query and surprise at the interruption until he saw who it was, “oh Jazz what can I help you with?”

“Nothin’ Jack Bee just wante’ t’ visit yeh so I brough’ ’im along.” he said running a clawed servo along the sparkling, causing the youngling curled up in his arms to purr in bliss, icy blue optics which had previously been gazing round in fascination closing in a show of contentment. 

“Arhhh well then” the CME spoke standing up and making his way over and tenderly taking the young mechling from the SIC to hold him lovingly to his chassis, Bee closed his eyes once again after seeing who he had been passed to and he began once again purring in serenity at feeling the warming heat from Wheeljack's beating spark. Bee soon began rubbing his head along the CME chassis over the area his spark resided in purring all the while. Wheeljack gazed down at the sparkling smiling widely behind his blast mask at the sound of the purring and feeling of Bumblebee rubbing his head against his chassis wormed it’s way into his spark. Keeping hold of him Wheeljack and Jazz were soon drawn into conversation with each other about the latest project that he was working on. Bee watched them for a few kliks, but he soon grew bored and began to chirp, click, whirr and squirm until he was placed down by the engineer on to the floor almost subconsciously concentration never breaking from the conversation taking place between the two officers. Whistling in happiness Bumblebee squirmed about for a moment to pull himself to his hands and knees and immediately began crawling around the lab, wondering away from the talking mechs for something interesting to play with climbing over bits and pieces of old inventions and bits of scrap strewn about the floor and under overhanging works until something blinking sedately under a pile of data pads and scrap pieces of metal slowly crawling his way over he pulled at the invention which was revealed to be a ball type shape Bee’s optics widened in surprise and bursting with a sudden sense of glee Bee threw his arms around the ball like object, his helm coming to rest on top of the foreign object in a show of delight at his new found toy….

Wheeljack and Jazz were continuing to discuss the engineers latest projects when suddenly a countdown type beeping could be heard. Abruptly interrupting the conversation looking round in confusion their optics widen in horror at seeing bee hugging a ticking bomb like it was a toy. Reeling into action Jazz made a mad dash to reach out and grab Bumblebee, frantically looking for a place to hide behind to protect the sparkling from the blast. Coming to a quick decision he ducked down behind and under the only cover he could see viable to use; Wheeljack’s desk. Ducking under the desk he used his body to shield Bumblebee as best he could, the sparkling clicking, beeping and squeaking in worry and question of what was going on? And where was his ball?.

Meanwhile Wheeljack had run over to the bomb, …20.…(which was quite merrily continuing to countdown…14... to zero) trying to disarm…7... or halt the process…4.…but it was no use doing the only thing…3.… he could think of with the limited time he had Wheeljack threw it as hard as he could…2... towards the far end of his lab….1…….. Jazz and Bee hidden behind the desk in anxiously awaiting the outcome calm and then….0.…….final blinding flash …..

 

BOOM! Sounds of clangs, crashing clashes, clatters, cracking, slams, smashing, whams and pieces scattering and clashing could be heard from the other side of the desk where luckily Jazz and sparkling had been protected and thus escaped unscathed…the same on the other had could not be said for Wheeljack…Jazz clutching Bumblebee tightly to his chassis, gazed round at the war zone that was now the engineers lab. Optics expanding in shock as they found the engineer firmly entrenched and embedded deeply into the wall in a Wheeljack shaped trench his optics and lights upon his helm flickering weakly.

“ahhhhh…ohhhh…scrhhh…that ……scrhhh……smarts…scrhhh ……but ……mech……scrhhh ……what……a……schrrrl..ast.” he said static interfering in his vocal processor. The doors to the CME’s lab swished open suddenly as Ratchet came rushing in he came to a stunned halt at the disaster before him and at Wheeljack stuck deeply into the wall.

“Wha????.... Wheeljack! What did you do now??” he said walking over to yank the CME out of his trench in the wall, leaving behind a perfect Wheeljack shaped outline were the mech had once been embedded withing.  
“n..n.n.n..othing…Ratch ……it ……wasn’t… my…fault…Bee……found…one …of…the bombs……I’d …been…working…on……for……Optimus.”

“Yeah, mech ‘Jack did nothin’ we was discussin’ ‘is latest inventions tha’ ‘e was workin’ on. We ‘eard a count down beepin’ out of nowhere we turn roun’ and ther’s Bee huggin’ this grenade bomb lik’ a toy.” the SIC interrupted the CMO before he could continue his interrogation. Ratchet turned on Jazz giving him his deadly death glare blue optics flashing dangerously.

“Errr…you…know…what….Ratchet I’m just gonna leave ya to ‘t” Jazz said nervously upon see the look from Ratchet the Hatchet. Clutching a confused Bumblebee even tighter against his chassis the special ops mech beat a hasty retreat from the lab. Hightailing it down the corridor until they ran through the first open door the duo could find Jazz slamming down on the controls to shut the doors behind them. Sucking in air heavily through his intakes, he stood there for a klik bent over almost double still tight clutching the poor sparkling to his chassis, who if he was any stiffer could have been mistaken for a doll. His wings held open and spread wide in his fright at what had just happened, before slowly loosening up and relaxing back against the SIC now that they were no longer on the run, wings fluttering gently against the spy‘s chassis in open curiosity at there hiding place. Jazz’s spark finally slowing back into it’s normal rhythm pulsing slowly 

Out of nowhere though a gruff voice disrupts the silence, “Eh hmmm and what may I ask are you doing in here.” Jazz freezing up once again jerks up to peer into the eyes of Sunstreaker the SIC had accidentally run into the twins quarters in his bid to escape the Hatchets wrath, talk about out of the frying pan and into the fire…unless Jazz could talk them out of the situation…… pretending to still ‘be out of breath’ Jazz replied brokenly to the frontline warrior “we …were …escapin’ ……from …th‘…wrath …of…th‘…‘atchet…jus’…ran…‘n ’ere …fer…‘n…astosecon’ yurs… was…the…first……door …I …saw…open……sorry…I’ll ……be…off…‘n…a …klik…jus‘…jus’…gotta catch…ma breath.” throughout all of the exchange Bee had not dared to utter a squeak. The two warriors stared each other down, optic to optic neither daring or wanting to make a move. You could practically feel the tension in the air almost so thick as to be able to cut it with a knife until finally Sunstreaker broke optic contact and looking away said to the SIC

“Hmmm very well.” the gruff warrior had stated and then turned away from the duo and proceeded to ignore them from there on in as if they didn‘t exist. After a breem, Jazz deemed this sufficient time to have passed to make sure that Ratchet was firmly occupied with putting Wheeljack back together. Again. Quickly exciting the twins quarters without looking back Jazz glanced down at the cargo he was carrying who after such a length of time without movement had fallen into a light stasis charge known otherwise for the young Cybertronian as... Nap time. Heading back down the corridor in the direction of the sparkling's nursery. Upon arriving in the nursery Jazz picked up Bee’s discarded blanket out of his recharge cot and wrapped it around the young Autobot from behind, who was clinging to his chest plates small servos clutching holds in between the gaps of plates in his armour refusing to let go…after several attempts to try and disengage the sparkling Jazz eventually gave up. Sighing to himself, letting air out of his exausts managed to quietly and skillfully make his way over to right hand side of the room and plonke himself down in the rocking style chair present in the corner. He allowed his systems to online and engage the feeding lines from within his chassis to come out and attach to Bumblebee to give him the much needed energon enrichment without disturbing him from his sleep. As this was occuring Bee suddenly began to make low sounds of distress obviously having a bad flux (dream/ nightmare). So slowly at first so as not to disturn the sparkling the spy began leisurely rocking back and forth gradually picking up momentum and began to murmuring nonsense words and reassurances to the youngling, after Bumblebee started to squirm and click in more distress from the bad flux. 

But the smooth relaxed motion of the rocking and the gentle words calm and reassurance nurtured Bee, embalming him in a loving and protective embrace, for he now knew he was safe no matter what came his way he was guarded and protected. This and this alone allowed the sparkling to settle and slip into a deeper level of recharge/stasis. Jazz relaxed his posture even further into the chair upon seeing Bee slip into a deeper stasis, he ceased his quiet speaking but continued with the languid rocking motion. Allowing his helm to flop back, with a soft clang upon making contact with the back of the 'rocking' chair. As soon as he did this he to began to power down his systems the gentle rocking motion and the tranquil peace and quiet of the nursery lulling him into a light recharge, thinking to himself as this occurred, ‘yaaawwwnn… think I’ll join Bee for a quick nap……yaaawwwnnn....bes' na' be too lonzzzzz…zzzzzzzz…zzzzzz……’ at his point his thoughts trailed off as he lost the battle to consciousness.

**********************************************************************************************

Almost a full cycle and a joor later both Ironhide and Ratchet were off in search of the missing SIC and sparkling as neither had been heard from in that length of time and no one had reported seeing them since earlier on and that was only because they had been told grudgingly by the obnoxious golden twin, Sunstreaker that the duo had run into his and Sideswipes quarters after beating a hasty retreat from Ratchets earlier bout of anger. And so the two Autobots had ended up searching together; Ratchet to apologise to Jazz at taking his anger out on the spy and Ironhide in search of the youngling/sparkling. They had met each other in the middle having begun from either end of the headquarters. Now the only place left to search was the sparkling’s nursery after that they were out of ideas as to what the duo’s location could be.

So heading swiftly towards said rooms, they soon arrived outside the doors and pressing the door release they swished open to admit the Weapons Specialist and the CMO. Waltzing through the two immediately froze in their tracks at the sight before them…which could only be described simply in human terms as a……Kodak moment. For in front of them was the SIC flat out ‘snoring’ through his intakes vents deep in stasis, chair leaned back, pedes resting up on a cabinet, head resting lolled back on the top of the back rest of the ‘rocking’ chair. Sparkling laid spread-eagled wrapped snugly in his blanket on servo tightly clutching to a piece of Jazz’s chest plates, door wings fluttering occasionally as he ‘dreamed’ totally lost on cloud nine, his other arm wrapped around one of Jazz’s finger clutching it firmly to his tiny chassis like you would a teddy bear. Jazz’s other servo was holding and supporting Bee firmly and keeping him in place. The two Bots looked at each other then back at the sleeping duo then back at each other and just smiled before turning round and quietly as possibly left the nursery leaving the two, too the slumber. So question How hard can it be and what could possibly happen? Well turns out quite hard in deed and quite a lot can happen. Who knew?


End file.
